Temporal Data
by CrazyPyroMan
Summary: On constant alert, in fear of Kazon attack, the Voyager crew detect a strange energy signature coming from the surface of a strange planet.
1. Chapter 1

Captain's Log Stardate 49034.7: After yesterday's close encounter with a convoy of Kazon battle cruisers the ship is on constant yellow alert until we are sure that we are clear of Kazon space. Long range scanners have detected a planetary system with traces of M-Class atmosphere; I have ordered a diversion to this system to search for supplies and am hoping that the Kazon do not discover us here.

--

"I want a detailed scan of the system as soon as we are within range Mr. Kim."

"Yes, Captain," Ensign Kim replied promptly. "The M-Class Atmosphere appears to be on the fifth planet of the system, but I am also detecting K-Class atmosphere on the same planet."

"I believe that the mixed sensor readings are due to the radiation being emitted from the star," Tuvok stated.

"What kind of radiation?" Captain Janeway asked.

"Sensors are picking up high levels of E.M. and tachyon radiation and lower levels of photonic radiation. Our shields should be sufficient to protect the ship," Tuvok replied. "However, we will need to be closer to the planet to get a true atmospheric reading."

"Very well, keep an eye on those radiation levels."

"Yes, Captain!"

"How long to orbit Lieutenant?"

"We have just entered the system; thirty minutes and we will be in orbit of the fifth planet, Captain." Reported Helmsman Tom Paris.

--

The mess hall was loud with the buzz of conversation; the crew didn't like the idea of a constant yellow alert status as it would keep them from relaxing. There was always the chance that you were going to get the call to battle stations that everyone was dreading. The conversation in the mess hall this evening was the same as it had been for the last couple of nights, but with the addition of the tension caused by the previous day's attack.

The Kazon had been the topic of conversation ship wide, but there was one person on the ship who was not stressed by the Kazon problem. Nelix was glad to have more duties as moral officer. He had been called to the Captains ready room after the convoy had been evaded and told that the doctor would be sending anyone who he believed to be suffering from stress or anxiety to him for counselling. The Captain also had Chief Engineer Torres convert Holodeck One into a temporary counsellor's office for him.

But right now, Nelix was at his normal station- the kitchen. He enjoyed listening to, and occasionally joining in with, the conversation in the mess hall and he believed that it helped him understand the needs of the crew. But he had another problem tonight. The crew had not only been discussing the Kazon, they had been commenting on the repetitive meals that were being served. This probably upset Nelix more than anything, but he had heard from the duty shift, which had just ended, that they were approaching a planet where they were hoping to pick up some new food supplies.

"Kes?"

"Yes dear, how can I help you?"

"Can you watch the kitchen? I need to go and talk to Captain Janeway. Everything is done- you just have to serve the hungry crew."

"I can do that, is there a problem?"

"No, don't worry. It's just about this planet we are approaching."

"Ok, just don't be too long."

Nelix kissed her then left the kitchen for the bridge. Kes watched him leaving with a smile, until a cough at the service window brought her back to reality. She turned with a start to find a hungry Lieutenant Kerry at the window.

--

_**AN – oops... this was supposed to be a one-shot... lol. Well I guess it's not, I will try not to make it too long, and I will try to update it soon, before classes start at the end of January, no promises tho.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Neelix Walked onto the bridge Captain Janeway was at the ops. station with Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Tuvok.

"Captain?"

"Yes Neelix, what is it?"

"I just heard, From Lieutenant Fernandez, that we had detected an M-Class planet, I was just wondering if we would be able to look for some new food supplies on the surface."

"Yes Neelix, that's it there," Janeway answered, pointing at the view screen, "but we are having some sensor problems, it seems that this planet is also a K-Class Planet."

"How can it be both?"

"that's what we are trying work out"

"What this is telling me is that it is an K-Class Planet with pockets of M-Class atmosphere which are about 50 kilometres in diameter and are surrounded by some sort of particle field which doesn't seem to be blocking sensors" reported Kim.

"Does that mean that we could transport down to one off the M-Class pockets?"

"I believe so, the E.M. radiation is not as high here as it is on the closer planets so it should not interfere with the transporters. I recommend that the away team wear evo suits just in case the sensors are wrong, they will be able to withstand the K-Class atmosphere for long enough to beam the team back" replied Tuvok.

"Commander Chakotay, assemble an away team and check out the surface, as soon as we know it is safe you can beam down to help with the food search Neelix"

* * *

The surface was white with snow with boulders scattered around some ruins and around the bottom of the broken walls were some green tufts of some sort of grass. The away team beamed in about a meter from the first wall. Two of the three evo suited away team brought out tricorders and began a scan of the area, the third walked over to examine the walls.

"The atmosphere contains mostly nitrogen with carbon dioxide and oxygen and is at minus five degrees Celsius. It's perfectly breathable just a bit colder than we are used to."

"Thanks Harry, take a look at these ruins" said Chakotay as he removed his helmet.

Harry and Tuvok removed their helmets and walked over to the wall that Chakotay was looking at. Tuvok scanned it with his tricorder.

"Chakotay to Voyager, the surface is safe to send Neelix down"

There was no response

"Voyager, can u hear me?"

Silence again. Chakotay looked at Tuvok and Harry.

"It must be the particle field we detected, blocking the transmission," suggested Harry.

"Possibly, why don't you head to the edge of the field and see if u can find out what it is? I suggest you put your helmet on near the edge"

"Yes, Sir." Harry replied, he quickly looked at his tricorder and headed off in the direction of the nearest edge of the M-class region.

"Now, what can you tell me about these ruins Lieutenant?" Chakotay asked, turning back to Tuvoc.

Tuvoc looked at the crumbling ruins of what used to be a small circular room with a door at either side. The doors of course were not there having disintegrated over time leaving just a few scraps of rusted metal lying around the ground in the gaps where they once guarded the rooms ahead. The walls of the room now stood only inches from the ground for the most part, rising to a few feat in places, and looked to be constructed from sandstone like material. Chakotay listened to Tuvoc as he described all this to him with occasional reference to Alpha and Beta Quadrant architecture.

"Do you know when they were built, Tuvoc?" Asked Chakotay, who had started to get a little bored of the architecture lecture.

"There appears to be something disrupting my scans Commander, my tricorder is dating the ruins nearly three hundred years in the future."

"What could cause the tricorder to give reading like this? I have not heard of this happening before."

Tuvoc considered this for a moment, he didn't like it when he couldn't explain his readings even if he wasn't a science officer.

"I'm not sure Sir, it could be the Tachyon emissions that we detected on Voyager, distorting the readings, or these ruins could actually be from the future some how, although I find that highly unlikely." He said, turning to the ruins again to try scanning them again.

_**A.N – Sorry it took so long, I will try not to keep you waiting for the next chapter..**_


End file.
